Sherlock is Alive
by City of Lunatics
Summary: This is about Sherlock returning and him having to explain to everyone how he isn't dead. He gets a bit of grief from Anderson and Donovan as well lots of fun to write .
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

John stared at his hands. Mycroft was sitting opposite him sipping his tea. John hadn't invited Mycroft, he had just turned up. It had been a week since Sherlock had jumped off Bart's and that was why Mycroft had come to see John. Mycroft cleared his throat making John jump.

"John..." Mycroft sighed. "It'll be hard getting used to not having Sherlock around but it will get easier." John looked up at Mycroft.

"That doesn't make anything any better. Sherlock is dead. He jumped off the building and he is never coming back." John startled himself with how blunt he was being. He didn't mean to be. He'd been like this with Molly, Mrs Hudson and Lestrade. He guessed it was just grief. "Sorry." He muttered.

"I know he's dead. I know that things are different because of it but don't blame it on other people John." John sighed and stared out the window, past Mycroft's shoulder.

"John, I couldn't do anything. Nor could Mrs Hudson or Molly or Lestrade or you so can you stop feeling sorry for yourself because you're not the only one who wishes Sherlock was still here." Mycroft was trying to be sympathetic but he was getting annoyed. John slapped him.

"You think I don't know that? The reason why I feel so bad is because I left him so I could check Mrs Hudson was alright and he left while I was away. I could have made him come with me. In fact I should've."

"I'm sorry John." They were silent for a few minutes. "Just try to-" Mycroft was interrupted by his phone. He stared at the text. "But that's not possible." He murmured.

"What? What isn't?" Mycroft looked up but he wasn't looking at John. Instead he was looking past John, at the door. John tried to turn around to see what Mycroft was looking.

"I have a feeling Mycroft just got my text. Am I correct?" said the man in the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mycroft stood up but didn't move any further than that. John just stared. He tried to say something but just ended up looking like a goldfish, opening and closing his mouth. Eventually Mycroft managed to ask what John was trying and failing to get out of his mouth.

"Sherlock?"

"No, I'm Jim Moriarty in disguise come to kill you. What do you think?"

"Well you are supposed to be dead!" John managed to splutter.

"That would be so boring though, being dead. I mean, what would I do?"

"Lie in a grave maybe?" Mycroft said while picking up his phone.

"What are you doing? You haven't got a text"

"I am telling Lestrade that you are alive." Mycroft replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Um no. Not yet brother dear." Sherlock snatched the mobile from Mycroft.

"Sherlock! You have to tell people you're alive."

"He still thinks I made up Jim though." Sherlock whined.

"Well, we can go pay him a visit and explain everything then can't we?" Mycroft pushed a protesting Sherlock down the stairs and out the door whilst John followed, who was still amazed that Sherlock was alive.

Lestrade ran his hand through his hair. The newspapers were still pestering him about Sherlock's death and he was fed up. He looked up as his door was thrust open. He started to ask 'What now?' until he saw who it was barging into his office.

"Mycroft? John? ..." Sherlock waited.

"I am here as well you know." Sherlock said to no one in particular just in case he had turned invisible.

"Well you are supposed to be dead."

"What is everyone's obsession with me being dead?"

"You did jump off a building."

"So that means I'm dead does it?"

"Well yes." Anderson and Donovan were walking past Lestrade's office when they saw Sherlock was in there. They pushed their way into the already crowded office.

"I thought you were dead freak." Donovan said bluntly.

"For gods sakes! Can people stop assuming I'm dead just because I jumped off a building!" Donovan raised her eyebrows.

"Just saying..."

"Well don't just say. And next time anyone in this room starts spreading rumours about me, check that your information is correct." Everyone was silent and looked at Sherlock.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Well if you are actually dead how can we check?" John asked what everyone else was thinking. Sherlock sighed.

"I'm sure you'd all know if I was actually dead. You'll fell it or something weird like that."...

"Hang on Sherlock, shouldn't I be arresting you? You made up Jim Moriarty and all those cases, including the murders." Sherlock looked pointedly at Mycroft.

"I said we shouldn't have come here..."

"Oh shut up Sherlock. Lestrade, I think we should hear Sherlock out for once." Mycroft said.

"BUT HE IS A PSYCOPATH!" Anderson protested. Sherlock walked up to Anderson so their noses were nearly touching before whispering menacingly,

"I'm a highly functioning sociopath Anderson. I've told you before so can you get that fact into your tiny brain cell." Anderson shared a knowing look with Donovan but said no more.

"Come on then Sherlock. Let's hear your little story. Then we'll decide whether you or Moriarty should be in jail."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sherlock was silent.

"Are you going to talk Sherlock?" Lestrade prompted.

"Well you won't believe me will you so what's the point in wasting my breath?" Lestrade sighed.

"If you don't convince us Sherlock I'll have to lock you in a cell..." Before Sherlock could retort with a sarcastic comment John butted in.

"Can I just talk to Sherlock?"

"Yes, of course but remember if you run away then we can put you both in cells."

"Thank you." John led Sherlock out the room by the hand. He pulled him out of view of any prying eyes or any eavesdropping ears.

"Sherlock you saw what happened when you were in court with Jim because you didn't do what I said. That will happen again if you're not careful." Sherlock looked into the caring eyes of John.

"I don't try to be clever." He said pitifully. John took Sherlock's face in his hands.

"You've got to try Sherlock. Otherwise it will just be me and Molly and possibly Mrs Hudson against Jim. And to be honest with you if the law is on Jim's side I don't think he would find it that hard to...dispose of us." Sherlock put his hands on top of John's.

"I will try. But there will be some things that you will just have you go along with."

"Only do something if you have to or you're sure it will work."

"Maybe." Sherlock murmured smiling. John shook his head laughing. They looked into each other's eyes for a minute. All of a sudden John leaned in and kissed Sherlock but only on the cheek. Sherlock was startled at first.

"Just don't do anything stupid." John said after taking a deep breath. Sherlock kissed John on the lips. He held John. John was cautious at first but he soon relaxed and held Sherlock back. He had never seen this side of Sherlock and he wasn't going to forget it anytime soon. Almost as soon as it had happened Sherlock was slowly pulled away. He straightened his scarf and started to walk back to Lestrade's office as if nothing had happened. John stared after him for a couple of seconds before hurrying after him. Back in Lestrade's office Sherlock was already talking. John realised Sherlock had not yet condemned himself nor had he saved himself.

"He tried to kill John! Why would I get someone to put a bomb on John?" This had everyone stumped. Well nearly everyone. Anderson and Donovan still needed convincing.

"You've never cared about anyone before, why should you start now?" Donovan said smirking thinking this would flummox the great Sherlock Holmes!

"Because I need John. And he isn't like any other flatmate I've had before. He puts up with my experiments, my violin, my days of not talking and he makes me eat."

"Oh he makes you eat does he? Isn't he amazing!" Mycroft said sarcastically. Everyone ignored him which just annoyed Mycroft. He liked being listened to and was used to being in charge. Lestrade was chewing on his lip.

"I think we'll have to trust you for now but anything...murder-ish or you are the suspect of something serious then you'll be in a cell before you know it." Donovan had her arms folded and was looking moody. Anderson was looking annoyed but everyone was looking generally satisfied. Sherlock nodded at John as if to say "I knew it would be fine." John held out his hand for Sherlock and much to the surprise of everyone else in the room he took it and was led out the room by John.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Once Sherlock and John had reached 221B they were in high spirits.

"Now we just need to tell Mrs Hudson you're alive. That is assuming Jim already knows."

"Course he does. He isn't stupid John." Sherlock fell on to the sofa and tucked his legs underneath him.

"Tea?" John called from the kitchen.

"Mmm"

"Such an eloquent response as usual Sherlock." John joked. He put the kettle on and got out two mugs. He was never letting Sherlock make tea again after what happened last time. He took the steaming mugs of tea into the living room and carefully handed Sherlock one before sitting down next to him.

"Sherlock?"

"Yes John." John swallowed.

"What made you-you know-kiss me earlier. And I know I kissed you first but..." John trailed off. Sherlock could sense how awkward John felt, perhaps even nervous. The truth was though, Sherlock didn't even know himself what had made him kiss John. It was an impulse. He had no idea what set it off. Sherlock didn't like not understanding things. It was one of the only things Sherlock didn't understand, emotions. He'd managed to cut himself off from emotions when he was a child as had Mycroft. Maybe that was why they never properly got on.

"I-I don't know." Sherlock whispered.

"Never mind then. I was just intrigued. I like that side of Sherlock." John put down his tea and cuddled up to Sherlock.

When they heard the front door they moved away from each other because they didn't want Mrs Hudson to discover Sherlock being alive and them being affectionate all at the same time. Just in time as well because she came bustling into the room.

"Oh hello John and Sherlock dear." She took a few steps more before turning around.

"Sherlock?" She opened her mouth to say more but Sherlock interrupted.

"Don't say anything about the fact that I'm 'supposed' to be dead. I'm fed up with everyone bringing that up."

"Where have you been? We've all been mourning for you and you've been off on adventures! And what about us? Especially John! And Molly? Does Molly know?" As Mrs Hudson paused for breath Sherlock butted in.

"Yes Molly knows. After all she helped me to survive." Mrs Hudson went silent but not for long.

"What about Mycroft? Lestrade?"

"Yes, yes they know."

"I got rid of the thumbs and the head by the way Sherlock." Sherlock jumped up and John chuckled at his reaction.

"What?"

"Well if I thought you were dead they were only going to bring back memories." Sherlock went and slumped next to John on the sofa.

"Don't you dare start sulking Sherlock." John said warningly because he knew what was coming.

"But she threw away my experiments." Sherlock whined.

"It's your own fault for being dead for so long. Anyway, I'm sure Molly can give you some more body parts." Sherlock picked up his phone ready to call Molly.

"Not now though Sherlock. It's late. She probably isn't even at the morgue now. Let's go to bed."

"Ok. Can you sleep in my room tonight? I mean I have been dead for _ages._" John smiled.

"Yes of course I will."

"Thank you."

John woke up to find Sherlock's curly hair tickling his face. He pushed it away only for it to spring back. John smiled and looked at the clock. 9:00. He should probably get up. He turned to get out of the bed but was pulled back by one of Sherlock's arms. John tried to pull the arm off him but Sherlock had a vice like grip on him. Sherlock made a low moaning sound of protest.

"Sherlock I need to get up. It's 9 o'clock."

"We don't have any cases. We don't need to get up." Sherlock's legs had now wrapped themselves around John's making it impossible for John to use his legs.

"Sherlock."

"No. Stay here."

"Fine." Sherlock smiled as John turned back around. John shuffled so their heads were level. Sherlock wrapped his arms possessively around John. John kissed Sherlock and then rested his forehead on Sherlock's.

Half an hour later John managed to get out the bed and tried to find some clothes to put on. All he was wearing was his boxers. He knew Sherlock normally didn't even wear that but he had insisted last night. Especially seeing the affectionate mood Sherlock was in. When John realised his clothes were no longer where he left them he sighed.

"Sherlock, where are my clothes?" Sherlock buried himself under the duvet.

"Sherlock...I don't want to give Mrs Hudson a heart attack Sherlock which means I can't go anywhere other than this room. So give me back my clothes." John waited. When there was no reply John pulled the duvet off the bed. He saw his clothes had been hidden under it. Sherlock was now gripping them with his feet. John sighed again and tugged at his clothes. When at last he got them free he put them on and went for a shower. Sherlock got up complaining that he was cold and slipped on his dressing gown. He called Molly and managed to secure some body parts.

**Ok so the whole point of this fanfic was to have everyone (well not literally everyone) finding out that Sherlock is alive. I've completed that now but I don't know whether to carry on with this story. Please tell me what you think. If I do decide to carry on there might not be a new chapter for awhile because I will have to think of a Jim Moriarty plan. Any Jim Moriarty plan ideas will be appreciated as well.**


End file.
